Alone in the Woods
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy is alone in the woods and in critical condition. Who will save him? Please review, no bad/mean reviews.


**Alone in the Woods.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Where can we get the bomb to in time?!" Flameshadow asked in a panic as the bomb began to count down. One minute until detination.

"Well, first we need to get it out of the floor." Spiderboy pointed out before phasing the bomb out of the floor. "And I should be able to get the bomb into the upper atmosphere within a minute."

"Actually you have forty seconds now." Flameshadow said, pointing to the bomb. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Spiderboy said as he picked up the bomb and flw up to the upper atomsphere. Thirty seconds. "Come on Mason! Go faster!" Fifthteen seconds. "Almost!" Spiderboy said a split second before his spider sense went off. Spiderboy then threw the bomb as far up as he could. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1. Then a flash of light. Then nothing.

**. . .**

Tendrils snaked over the beaten up body that belonged to Spiderboy. The tendrils carefully wrapped themselves around the red and black superhero before slowly moving him through the dark woods to a small metal cabin. The door to the cabin was wide open, revealing a tall main in a black suit with a red tie standing in the cabin, awaiting the return of his tentacles. The tendrils brought Spiderboy into the cabin before the tall, pale, slender man closed the door behind them.

**. . .**

Spiderboy opened his lensed eyes slowly. His head was pounding like nothing in the world could. He attempted to move from where he lay. Yet, somehow, he couldn't.

"W-why c-can-can't I m-move?" Spiderboy asked, his voice sounding hurt and hardly able to work.

"_Shhh . . ._" A mysterious voice said from the dark shadows of the cabin. "_Don't try to speak. Don't try to move. Just rest and heal._" Spiderboy felt a cold hand being placed on his forehead and over his eyes. "_Rest now._"

"No." Spiderboy said in a rejecting tone. "C-Can't."

"_Why not?_"

"H-He's w-worried a-abo-about me."

"_Who?_"

" 'Bee."

**. . .**

"It's been three since that bomb went off! Where could he be?!" Bumblebee yelled in a furious panic as he paced back and forth.

"This's all my fault. If I had done something different, maybe Mason would be here right now." Flameshadow said as guilt began to take a hold of her. Bumblebee's optics lowered slightly as he noticed Flameshadow's state. The black and yellow mech sighed before resting a hand on Flameshadow's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Flameshadow. There was nothing anyone could have done at that time." Bumblebee said, trying to reassure the girl. Flameshadow sighed before crossing her arms.

"Maybe."

**. . .**

Spiderboy opened his lensed eyes once more. He looked out through the only window in the metal cabin. It was day time now. Light poured into the cabin. Spiderboy groaned as he sat up in the bed he had been resting.

"Primus! How long was I out for?" Spiderboy thought aloud as he looked down at his extremly torn up suit. The red and black superhero narrowed his lensed eyes at the spider symbol on his chest, which was broken. He then looked over at his gloves. They too were broken. "Scrap."

"_You are awake?_" Spiderboy looked over to the only dark corner where he had heard the voice come from. "_You seemed very injured from you fall. I didn't except you to be up by now._" The figure said, staying in the same spot, not moving even an inch.

"Well, I'm a quick healer."

"_I can see that._" A long pause then filled the small metalic room.

"Who are you?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Silence.

**. . .**

A knock came from Bumblebee's room door. The black and yellow mech sighed.

"Come in." Bumblebee said a mere five seconds before the door to his and Spiderboy's room opened.

"Hey 'Bee." Bumblebee heard Spiderboy's voice say. Bumblebee's head shot up instantly, only to be met by his lover's clone Dark Spider.

"What do you want?" Bumblebee snarled as memories of when Dark Spider had been Spiderboy* (see Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime: Spirits of Steel for details -Mason) flooded his helm. Dark Spider sighed before sitting down next to the black and yellow mech on the bed.

"I just wasnted to see how you're doing."

"Fine, thanks." Bumblebee said, not looking at Dark Spider. The black and red clone sighed once more before shaking his head.

"I'm worried about him to you know." Dark Spider said narrowing his lensed eyes in annoyance. Bumblebee merely rolled his optics. "And, I think I found him."

**. . .**

"I swear if this is some sort of sck plan for me to fall in love with you Dark Spider . . . " Bumblebee began to say as he, Dark Spider and Flameshadow walked through a deep, dark forest.

"Why do you think I brough her along?" Dark Spider said, pointing back over to Flameshadow.

"Hey! That isn't cool dude!" Flameshadow complained. Dark Spider merely smilied.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The black and red clone chuckled with a smile as Flameshadow crossed her arms with a huff.

**. . .**

The cabin was now covered in the blanket of darkness. Spiderboy merely stared out the window to his left, staring out into the dark forest.

"_You are still awake?_" The figure said with a surprised, yet normal tone. Spiderboy nodded. "_You need to rest._"

"I already have." Spiderboy replied as red liquid leaked from his body, snaking over him slowly.

"_You need __more__ rest._"

"No, I don't." Spiderboy said as he got up from the bed and turned to the voice as Rage, his pet symbiote finished covering his body. "I've rested enough for my body to heal. And yet, now I am fully healed and you still keep me here. WHY?!" The creature in the corner paused, refusing to say a single thing. The silence continued for a long time, both Spiderboy and the creature remained silent.

"_Because I am alone._" The creature began as Spiderboy raised a lensed eye. "_Because everytime someone sees my face, or rather __lack__ of face, they run away in terror. And all I've ever wanted to have was to spend time with someone for at least a little while._" The figure explained before Spiderboy saw a shadow move slowly towards him.

"So, you were lonely?" Spiderboy asked in a slightly confused tone. There was no response. "Well, you deserve a friend for your kindness. And I had no friends either. Then I found one, then another, and then another. My point is that things will get better. You just need to keep up hope."

"_Thank you for the kind words._" The figure said as Spiderboy felt a slightly cold tentacle slither over his shoulders.

"Y-You're welcome . . ." Spiderboy said as chills began to run up his spine while the figure seemed to inch closer and closer to the red and black superhero. "Um . . . Is there anything I can do for you?"

"_Yes, there is __one__ thing._" Spiderboy heard the figure say just a mere 10 inches away from his face, but something was a bit odd about his tone this time. It seemed to be longing with a bit of . . . lust.

"Um . . . wh-what might th-that be?" Spiderboy asked a mere few moments before the figure stepped completely out of the shadows, revealing his entire body. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened at the tall, dark suited, faceless man.

"_Repayment._"

**. . .**

"We've been searching for hours and we haven't found a single thing!" Flameshadow said as the three walked through he dark woods. "And it's a school night. If I'm not home soon, my parents are gonna freak!"

"Don't worry Skye, we should be donw in a little bit." Bumblebee said, trying to reasure the teenager. Flameshadow sighed.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Dark Spider called back to the two. Both Bumblebee and Flameshadow raced over as fast as they could. "I found him." Dark Spider said, pointing down to Spiderboy, who was in his symbiote form and lay in a large crater.

"Mason?" Bumblebee said as he knelt down to the unconcious red and black superhero's side. "Mason, it's me. Bumblebee." Spiderboy opened his lensed eyes slowly. He then noticed the black and yellow mech, a smile growing onto his face.

"I know th-that dumb aft." Spiderboy said in a weak tone before raising up both of his arms. "Now help me up!" Bumblebee chuckled slightly as he helped Spiderboy out of the crater. "Ow! Primus that hurts!" Spiderboy said as he felt several of his bones crak at once. "How long was I out?"

"About a week." Flameshadow said. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened in shock.

"A WEEK?!"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"I know right?!"

"So, I just spent a week in that crater?" Spiderboy asked as the four friends began to walk through the forest.

"Yeah. You did." Dark Spider anwsered with a slight nod.

"Wow, just wow."

"Okay, enough with all of that. All that matters is that you're safe. Now, let's go home." Bumblebee siad, taking out a t.v. remote shaped device before pressing a button that said 'return' on it. A split second later a portal appeared in front of the four. Dark Spider and Flameshadow entered the portal first. Spiderboy was next, he was already a half a meter away from the portal before his spider sense went off, causing Spiderboy to turn around. All he saw was Bumblebee. Then he sw what had triggered his spider sense. In the far off distance Spiderboy could faintly make out the figure. The figure waved before disappering into the night. Spiderboy smilied before entering the portal as he thought one thing.

_Thanks Slenderman._

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed the short story! Please review, no bad/mean reviews please and take care! PEACE!**


End file.
